


Messages from the Heart

by orphan_account



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Letter fic, Letters, M/M, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Nezumi's departure, Shion started writing him letters, despite the unlikelihood of the other ever getting them.





	

**April 14**

Dear Nezumi, 

I know that you aren't going to get this letter for a long time. And even if you do somehow get this letter soon, you won't reply. I remembered your talent for acting, so I've asked a man who runs a little theater that shows plays to hold onto it in case you came to ask for work. Of course, you already know this, if you have the letter. 

I can't believe that it's been months since you've left. Helping rebuild the city really has made time fly. But you have always been on my mind, so don't get jealous. I miss you, terribly, you know. I wish you'd come home.

We promised to spend a summer in that room together once, right? Even with all my new responsibilities, I want to fulfill that promise. I'm sure you're laughing as you read this, saying that I'm running away. Maybe I am, I don't know. 

We have made a lot of progress with rebuilding the city. There are no more executions or false utopias. The Elite system is nsow an optional course, and not something that's pushed upon children. I did have basic first aid added to the general curriculum, however. You and I both know how useful that could be. 

I hope that you'll come me visit soon. I would write more, but I know you don't have use for long messages. 

Please, stay safe.

With love,  
Shion


End file.
